


Rough

by xmyp



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean really does this need a summary.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Joon grips the bed post as the elder presses in slowly. He whimpers softly as Bi delivers a small thrust, groaning as he pushes deeper than before. Bi pushes Joon's shirt up around his neck, his nails press into the tan back, leaving angry red lines as he drags them down to the younger's ass.   
  
"Hyung," Joon moans quietly, Bi now buried in him completely. Strong fingers grip his hair, pulling his head and body back.   
  
"Tell me what you want," Bi demands, pulling back slowly.  
  
Joon whimpers again, his body taut and aching with anticipation. "Fuck me." The hold on his hair doesn't release as Bi drives into him. Bi’s free hand settles on Joon’s hip, fingers digging into the flesh as he pounds into him hard and fast.  
  
Joon cries out as the elder presses into his prostate, the sudden wave of pleasure crashing over him. Bi smirks behind him, repeating the move perfectly, sending shivers down Joon’s spine. The hand in Joon’s hair releases, his head and upper body dropping. Joon’s panting fills the room, the sound only elevating Bi’s pleasure.   
  
The elder pulls out suddenly, flipping Joon onto his back in one fluid motion. He presses the smaller’s legs up and enters again, sliding in easily. Joon grapples for the sheets, clenching them tightly as the older man fucks him. Bi leans closer to Joon, the new angle pulling small gasps from Joon’s throat with each thrust.  
  
Bi moves his tongue along Joon’s neck, the salty taste of sweat filling his senses, Joon’s breathy moans bringing him closer to the edge. He reaches between them, pumping Joon quickly, the younger arching into him, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Joon doesn’t last under the assault, his hands moving to grip at the elder’s sides as orgasm crashes over him. Biting his lip as Joon clenches around him, Bi continues to thrust into the body beneath him, seconds later pushing in deeply, groaning loudly as he comes.   
  
His eyes close in bliss as he rocks gently against the other, milking his release. He leans down and capture’s Joon’s parted lips in a chaste kiss, their breaths mingling together as they part.  
  
Bi collapses onto his back to the side, Joon moving to occupy the space beside him, an arm wrapping around his torso. The younger’s head settles on his shoulder, soft plush lips pressing against his neck. He smiles to himself, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. Just before he drifts to sleep he feels Joon shift beside him, a strong leg then landing on top of him, signaling the younger had already succumbed to slumber. 


End file.
